Finally!
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Martin's in Florida State and Ruthie's in Glen Oak and they talk as much as possible. But they've been hiding something for one another and it comes out at Thanksgiving, how will everyone react? R&R!
1. The Realization

Ruthie starred at the phone hoping it would ring and she would hear his voice on the other end. It had been five months since Martin had left for Florida State she had finally admitted her feelings for him after he left. They talked every once in awhile but lately he seemed to becoming more and more distant. She hated not talking to him, not seeing him, and not hanging out with him. She hated how she thought about him all the time. He invaded her thoughts and every time they didn't talk it broke her heart piece by piece and he seemed not to notice or even care for that matter. The phone rang bringing her back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh hi Martin, how's school?"

"It could be better, how are things out there?"

"Boring as usual."

"So how have you been?" He sounded a little annoyed that he had to spend his precious time talking to a sophomore in high school.

"Okay and you?"

"Lonely." He sounded depressed.

"Really?"

"Yeah my girlfriend and I just broke up."

"What happened?" Ruthie asked glad that he couldn't see the smile on her face.

"She was tired of putting up with my baseball."

"Oh I'm sorry." She couldn't contain herself.

"It's okay."

"Well that's good that you're okay."

"Yeah it is, look I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Oh okay, night Martin."

"Night Ruthie." She hung up and let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't she just say that she loved him? She laid her head on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Martin awoke the next morning realizing that he was going home to spend Thanksgiving with the Camdens and Ruthie. He didn't know why she was bugging him lately but he didn't like it. He felt like she was his girlfriend and he had just broken up with his real girlfriend because she didn't like him talking to her. Someone was knocking at the door. He dragged himself to the door to see his best friend Mac standing with all his bags packed.

"Hey Mac."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't want to go home and see Ruthie."

"Why you guys are so close?"

"That's just it I mean Lindsey broke up with me because of Ruthie."

"You can't help how you feel."

"Yeah but Ruthie doesn't know what I've been feeling since I left."

"Well the way you left was kinda mean."

"I didn't mean to yell at her like that, I was just frustrated."

"Yeah then you call her and tell her your sorry and then last night she says you sounds annoyed with her."

"How do you know?"

"You're not that only one she talks to."

"I wasn't annoyed just afraid that she'll reject me."

"She won't trust me."

"Spill it Mac."

"Well after you left she called me and told me that she was falling for you. Then last night she thinks that you never want to see her again."

"I just want to wrap her in my arms and never let go."

"I know buddy, I know."

"Really how?"

"I can't wait to see Megan, I mean we've haven't seen each other since July." Martin laughed at how close Mac and Ruthie's friend Megan were having only dated for 2 weeks before they left for baseball and school. He couldn't believe that it had been five months since he last saw Ruthie or his dad for that matter.

Martin and Mac stepped out of the gate to see Ruthie and Megan waiting for them. Megan rushed up to Mac wrapping her arms around his neck as they passionately kissed.

"Hey Martin."

"Hey Ruthie." They just looked at each other as their best friends were making out next to them. "Well I guess we should break them up with we want to make it to your house before next Friday." The ride to Martin's was silent as Ruthie drove and Mac and Megan were making out in the back seat.

"So how have you and Mac been managing?" Ruthie asked trying to ease the tension that surrounded them.

"All he talks about is Megan."

"Trust me I know, everywhere we go Megan finds something that reminds her of Mac."

"It good they have each other though."

"Yeah a little too good." She laughed as they pulled into the Camden drive way. Martin and Mac got out and walked across to see Martin's dad. It was a good thing that Martin was staying with his dad so that if something were to happen between him and Ruthie they wouldn't have to hide it while he stayed.

Ruthie watched Martin walk away from her and felt happy. She knew that Martin didn't have feelings for her the way she had feelings for him and she trying not to look hurt around him but she knew that he knew something was bothering her. Ruthie and Megan walked into the house as Megan went on and on about Mac being home. It pained her to listen to Megan go on and on about Mac because it further rubbed it in that Martin didn't love her or even like her for that matter.

That night at dinner both Ruthie and Martin were silent and Mac was concerned for his two best friends. They weren't even looking at each other or acknowledging each other. He hated see Ruthie upset over Martin and vice versa. Every time that Megan called to talk about the two of them it pained him that they were so clueless.

"Martin just talk to her." He whispered in Martin's ear causing Martin to look up directly at Ruthie. She smiled when he finally looked at her.

"Can we talk after dinner?" He mouthed to her from his seat across the table. Ruthie just nodded, this was what she was dreading. She didn't want to hear Martin say he didn't want to talk to her anymore. After dinner the two of them left the dining room and took a walk. They ended up at the park sitting on the swings.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"We need to talk about us." Here we go. She thought to herself. "Last night when we talked I know I sounded…" He searched for the right word trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Annoyed." She wasn't trying to take away the opportunity to break her heart she was trying to speed the process up.

"I wasn't annoyed with you," He took a deep breath. "I was annoyed with how things were; I mean my girlfriend broke up with me because I was spending all my time talking to you." Ruthie's eyes widened. "I mean Mac kept telling me everything you would tell him because I think deep down they want us together."

"Yeah but you don't want us together."

"I never said that." He looked at her seeing the hope flicker in her eyes. "I mean I want us together."

"Are you serious?" Joy was dancing in her eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

_A/N: Did you like it? Please R&R! Next Chapter the truth comes out!_


	2. Happily Together

They just looked at each other trying to find the right thing to say. Martin knew what he was doing was right and he wasn't going to let her go again.

"So you and me?" Ruthie looked into Martin's eyes causing her to shiver. His eyes were electrifying.

"Are together." He took the liberty finishing her sentence making it official. He saw her shiver. "Are you cold?" He started taking off his long sleeved shirt.

"Thanks Martin." He slipped his shirt over her arms pulling her into a hug. He didn't want to let her go and she didn't want him to let her go, but the sun was setting and they knew they would have to get back. He pulled away and looked Ruthie in the eye. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he would ever see. Without thinking he grabbed her face pulling her closer to him and they kissed.

Ruthie saw the fireworks as she and Martin kissed and he made her happy. They pulled away and started walking back to the house. They didn't talk much on the way back to the house because they basking in each other's presence.

Martin looked down at Ruthie the smile growing wider and wider every time he looked at her. He was so happy with her and who knew that he could be so happy with the girl who was 2 years younger than him. While staying at the Camden house he thought of Ruthie as his little sister but now things were different.

When they got back to the house they stepped inside to see that no one noticed that they were gone for almost an hour. They joined the family in the living room where they were all lost in their own conversations. Mac and Megan looked at Martin and Ruthie.

"So you go talk to Ruthie and I'll talk to Martin." Mac pulled Megan to her feet and they went to find out what happened. Megan walked up to Ruthie and pulled her onto the stairs.

"So spill."

"Nothing happened."

"Come on Ruthie you guys were gone for almost an hour."

In the kitchen Mac wasn't getting anywhere with Martin.

"Come on man just give me something."

"Fine we kissed."

"Finally."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah I mean I knew it would happen sooner or later." Megan joined the boys in the kitchen and Martin put his arm around Ruthie's shoulder.

They joined the family in the living room as everyone was preparing to leave. The group was the last to go outside to say their goodbyes to the boys. Megan and Mac walked to Martin's house leaving them standing awkwardly.

"So…"

"Ruthie's what's wrong?" He sat down on the porch pulling her next to him.

"I don't know."

"Do you not want to be together?" His words hit him like ice.

"Of course I want to be together, I've had feelings for you since you left."

"So how about we go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Okay." He checked his watch. He stood up and turned to face her. "I'll call you later?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah." They kissed and he walked across the street to his house. Minutes later Megan was standing in front of Ruthie's.

"So how did it go?"

"We're going out to dinner tomorrow night."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is." Ruthie looked at Martin's house before heading inside to get ready for bed and her phone call from Martin. Ruthie sat on her bed reading her book when the phone rang and she lunged at the phone almost falling off the bed.

"Hello?" She was breathing heavily.

"Ruthie what's wrong?"

"I just fell off my bed." She laughed imagining the look on his face. "So how's Mac?"

"He won't shut up about Megan." They both laughed.

"Well now you can annoy him talking about me."

"Yeah I can." He smiled wondering what she was doing right now. He hadn't stop thinking about her he wanted so bad to just curl up with her and go to sleep. He wanted to be with her at this very moment. He hated being away from her.

"Martin? Martin?"

"Oh sorry."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Her smile grew.

"You're so sweet."

"And you're so beautiful." She wanted to kiss him for being so nice.

"Well I should go before mom and dad get angry."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for world, just don't be Mac."

"I won't. Night Ruthie."

"Goodnight Martin." She hung up and slipped into bed. She couldn't sleep so she went downstairs to get something to eat. She turned on the lights in the kitchen as Kevin walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kevin." Her smile was so big even Kevin couldn't help but notice Ruthie's sudden mood change.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason."

"You can tell me."

"You'll tell Lucy."

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Okay don't tell."

"First what's going on with you and Martin?"

"Nothing." Kevin looked at his sister-in-law as her smile grew even wider at the mention of Martin's name.

"Are you guys dating?"

"Yes."

"Finally."

"What?"

"Well it was only a matter of time before you guys started dating."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Of course Martin's a great guy and he wouldn't hurt you."

"I know."

"Well I'm going to bed."

"Night Kevin."

"Night Ruthie." He left her in the kitchen thinking of Martin.


	3. The First Date

Ruthie moved around frantically looking for something to wear on her date. She had told her parents about her and Martin earlier and at first they weren't too thrilled but after awhile they liked the idea of them together. Nothing looked right for tonight, she sighed sitting on her bed. She had 30 minutes to get ready and she had nothing to wear.

"Need some help?" Lucy asked looking at the mess that Ruthie made.

"Yes." 5 minutes later Lucy had picked out the perfect outfit. Ruthie just starred at her sister in amazement. "I love you and thank you."

"I love you too; now go get ready for your big date." Ruthie rushed to change and finished getting with 5 minutes to spare and then on cue Lucy and her mother were at her door.

"You look great Ruthie."

"Thanks mom."

"So where are you and Martin headed?"

"We're going out to dinner."

"That should be fun."

_**Downstairs**_

Martin grabbed the door handle not even bothering to knock because the Camdens had told him that he could just come in.

"Hello Martin."

"Hey Mr. Camden."

"So where are you and Ruthie headed?"

"Dinner and ice cream afterwards."

"No later than 11."

"Of course sir, Ruthie will be home before curfew." Just then Ruthie appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Martin looked at her and she was absolutely beautiful. He grabbed his jacket and they left. When they got into the car Martin leaned over and kissed Ruthie sending shivers down her spine. She loved being with Martin and he loved being with her. Neither of them was thinking about what was going to happen when Martin had to go back to school. They were too busy enjoying what time they had together. They got a table at Pete's and saw Mac and Megan sitting just a few feet away making out for everyone to see.

"So do we invite them to join us?" Martin asked looking in their direction.

"No let them have some time alone." The waitress took their orders and they talked a little but much before their food came.

"So what's going to happen when you have to go back to school?" Ruthie asked biting her lip fearing the worst.

"I'm not gonna break up with you if that's what you're thinking." Martin took a sip from his drink.

"I wasn't thinking that." Ruthie said defensively.

"Yes you are, you're afraid that I'm gonna go back to school and find someone better than you, but trust me when I say this, there is no one better than you." He looked deep into her eyes as she smiled. "You see Lindsey broke up with me because she saw you as competition. The minute I boarded the plane to go to school I had feelings for you and I think that they were there the whole time but we lived together so we pretended like there was nothing there but there was."

"I know."

"So see? Nothing will tear us apart; this relationship has been in the work for almost 2 years."

"Yeah but how are you going to handle not seeing me for a long time?"

"Just how Mac does, I mean he's been faithful for 5 months after only dating Megan for 2 weeks."

"And how does Mac do it?"

"By being more concerned with school and baseball than girls. I mean I did it for 3 months until I met Lindsey." At the mention of her name Ruthie's smile disappeared. She didn't like the fact that Martin had had a girlfriend and was happy while Ruthie sat at home every night thinking of him hoping he would call. Martin saw Ruthie's smile disappear when he said her name and he didn't think she was that jealous. "Were you jealous of Lindsey?" He asked with a smile spread across his face.

"I just didn't like the fact that the guy I liked was going out with someone who was probably prettier, smarter, and older than me and if that makes me jealous then fine I was jealous. I mean while you were playing baseball and going out with Lindsey I was sitting at home praying that you would call because I couldn't like or date anyone else for that matter because I couldn't stop thinking about you and I couldn't hang out with Megan because all she talked about was Mac and every time she brought him up it further rubbed it in that you didn't like me." She looked away from Martin blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"Ruthie don't cry." He got up and sat next to her. "I more than like you." She looked at him as he looked deep into her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"Truth?"

"That would be nice."

"I don't know what I'm saying, my heart's doing all the talking." She knew exactly what he was trying to say but he couldn't find the right words.

"I love you too Martin." His smile grew as she kissed him. He finally had the right words to say it.

"I love you." They just sat there in silence with Martin's arm around her shoulders. Martin looked at his watch to see that they had been sitting at Pete's for 3 hours. It was already 10:30 and Ruthie had to be home in 30 minutes.

"Hey let's get some ice cream on the way home."

"Okay." He grabbed her hand as they headed to get some ice cream. They made it to the house with 10 minutes to spare. They walked in the house and sat in the living room watching TV and eating their ice cream. Ruthie was glad that she and Martin had sorted things out and that they could just hang out without even talking to each other to have a good time.

"Hey I'm gonna go." He said getting up and heading to the door with her close behind him.

"Okay." She opened the door and they just stood there smiling at each other. He leaned in to kiss her as she said, "I love you." They kissed for a while before Annie came to check on them.

"Did you two have fun?"

"Yes mother we had fun."

"Good night Mrs. Camden, Ruthie."

"I love you." She mouthed as he walked away.

"I love you too." She blew him a kiss as he walked back to his house preparing to tell Mac everything that had happened on their first date. He walked into the house and it was too quiet and Martin got the sense that something was wrong.


	4. Horrible News and A Question

Martin looked around the house searching for his father or his best friend. He didn't find them and started to worry about them. He looked at the answer machine and saw the red light blinking. He hoped that maybe one of the messages would be from one of them. He quickly pushed the button.

"Martin it's your dad I would be home till late don't wait up." Well that's one accounted for and now about the other. He listened to other messages and began to worry even more from not learning about Mac. Martin sat on the counter when someone knocked on the door. He flew at the door hoping it was Mac having forgotten his key but it was Ruthie.

"Martin I have some bad news." He just stood there silent his voice escaping his mouth. "It's Mac and Megan, there's been an accident." He felt his knees lock and he gripped the door for support. "They're at the hospital." She let the tears fall down her face. He didn't know what to do but wrap her up in his arms. They just stood there for what seemed like forever until Martin pulled away wanting to see his best friend.

"We should go see them."

"Okay."

"Give me your keys."

"No it's okay I'll drive." She wiped at the tears that were falling. She was in shape to drive. "Maybe you should drive." She handed him her keys as they walked across the street to her car.

They got to the hospital and Ruthie just froze not wanting to go in and see her friend. Martin looked at her with sadness because they were both facing the same trauma and they should go through it together. He grabbed her hand and walked with her into the ER fearing the worst. Ruthie approached the desk.

"Hello I'm looking for Megan Johnson."

"She's in room 567."

"She came in a young guy Mac could you tell me what room he's in?"

"He's in room 536."

"Thank you." Ruthie and Martin walked towards their rooms with Martin going to see Mac and Ruthie going to see Megan. Ruthie was afraid to see your friend in acoma and not well. She looked in the window before Megan's room and she looked near death. Ruthie saw the doctor come out of Megan's room.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"How is she?"

"Not good, she's not breathing well and she has several broken bones but it's nothing that can't be fixed."

"Thank you." She went in and Megan tried to move her head but the neck brace stopped her. Ruthie couldn't believe that it was Megan in front of her. The Megan she knew was always laughing and joking not lying in the hospital crying.

"How's Mac?"

"I don't know." Ruthie could see that her friend was worried about her boyfriend and she was worried about Mac too. "Do you want me to check on him?"

"Would you?"  
"Of course." She left the room and walked into Mac's room. She saw that Mac was much better than Megan and she felt horrible for what she was about to tell Mac.

"Hey."

"How's Megan?"

"Not good, but she'll get better. She wants to know how you are."

"I'm horrible, I feel responsible for what happened and now my girlfriend's lying in a hospital probably worse than me and I can't do anything."

"Mac you need to calm down okay? Megan's not going to die or anything and she's more worried about you then her."

"I have to see her."

"Let me go talk to the doctor." Martin left leaving Mac and Ruthie alone and Ruthie couldn't stop crying. Both of her best friends were in the hospital and she couldn't do any to help them.

"You can't keep doing things like this to me."

"Well I'm try and plan more carefully next time." He laughed motioning for Ruthie to come towards him. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine." She sat on the edge of his bed. "You need to be more careful because I don't want to lose two important people that I love."

"I love you too Ruthie."

"So does Martin."  
"He finally told you?"

"What do you mean finally told me?" She asked as Martin walked in.

"The doctor says that you can see Megan in a little bit."

"Good."

"Ruthie we should go."

"Okay, night Mac." She hugged him and left walking down to Megan's room. "Mac's coming to see you in a little bit."

"He's ok?"

"Yeah. We're gonna head out."

"Okay night Ruthie."

"Night Megan."

They left the hospital holding hands happy that their best friends weren't dead and were doing fine. Ruthie was still wondering what Mac meant by he finally told her. She would have to wait to ask him because she was tired from crying.


	5. Making Sure Everyone's Happy

Ruthie woke up with the sun blinding her. Her hand shot up to block the dreaded brightness as she got up and headed down stairs to get something to eat. Last night was a blur after finding out about Megan and Mac getting in an accident. But one thing was clear, Ruthie was going to find out what Mac meant by he finally told you.

The kitchen was surprisingly quiet for a house with people coming in and out all the time. She grabbed some juice and made some toast and went into the living room to watch some TV. After she finished her toast someone knocked on the door. Ruthie hoped it wasn't Martin because she looked horrible. She opened the door and there was Martin and Mac.

"I thought you were in the hospital?"

"I was but they released me this morning."

"How's Megan?"

"She's doing better." Ruthie looked at Martin who had a weird smile across his face.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"You look really nice."

"Shut up." She playfully slapped his chest as she walked back into the living room. She starred at the TV not wanting to talk because she was figuring out how to ask Mac about what he said the night before. Martin knew something was bothering Ruthie and it bothered him that she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her.

"I'm gonna go get some juice." Martin excused himself giving Ruthie her chance.

"What did you mean last night when you said he finally told me?" Mac shifted in his seat not wanting to answer her. He just looked at her hoping that Martin would reenter at any moment.

"Ah…He's been in love with you for awhile now and I can't believe he finally told after that long." He let a out a sigh hoping Martin would come in right now so he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions. Just then Mac's prayers were answered because Martin came strolling in. Ruthie gave Mac pleading eyes but Mac just looked at Martin because he knew that he couldn't look at Ruthie because he would give in and tell her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"So why are you guys here? I mean I have no problem hanging out with you two."

"Your mom called us before they left and she didn't want to be left alone."

"Did she say where they were going?"

"Well your parents are taking the twins to see your grandparents so she asked us to stay with you until Simon comes to stay with you."

"She trusts me and you alone in a house?"

"She told me to bring Mac."

"Yeah and I'm not letting you two do anything."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything." Ruthie said with a laugh. She looked at Martin and then to Mac seeing the confused look on their faces. That made her laugh even more earning weird looks from them.

They watched TV until Mac got hungry and he didn't care if they were engrossed in the movie they were watching because he was hungry. They weren't listening to him so he had to get their attention so he got up and turned off the TV.

"What did you do that for?" Martin demanded sitting up from his position on the floor.

"I'm hungry."

"You know where the kitchen is." Martin shot back hoping to get the movie turned back on.

"No Martin, we should go out for pizza."

"I like Pizza."

"Just give me 5 minutes to get ready." Ruthie walked up the stairs leaving the boys to talk to each other.

"What did you tell her last night?" Mac's face went blank.

"What do you mean what did I tell her?"

"Last night at the hospital what did you tell her?"

"Ruthie made some comment that she didn't want to lose two important in her life and then I said I love you too and she said so does Martin and then I asked he finally told you? Then before she could ask about you came in."

"What did you tell her this morning?"

"That you've been in love with her for awhile."

"Well at least you're good for something." Mac was relieved that Martin wasn't going to hit him. "I wasn't going to hit you."

"Well you looked like you were going to hit me."

"Why would I hit you?"

"I don't know."

"Come on let's go guys, I'm hungry." Ruthie walked out of the door followed by Martin and Mac was the last one shutting the door behind him. Martin looked over at Ruthie and his best friend if only Megan could be here everything would be perfect. Martin thought about what was going on in Mac's head with Megan being in the hospital. Martin couldn't handle it if Ruthie was in the hospital.

"Hey Ruthie why don't you go ahead and order, we'll be there in a minute." Ruthie knew exactly what Martin was going to do so she nodded and walked ahead.

"How are you holding up Mac?"

"I've been better." Martin could see the hurt in his eyes and it killed him to see his best friend like this.

"Do you want to go see Megan after lunch?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Her parents don't want me anywhere near her."

"Why?"

"They think that I got into the accident on purpose."

"You couldn't have planned it."

"I know and they told me that in front of her and it crushed her because she knows I would never do that. Then they couldn't even take me out into the hallway to tell me that I'm not allowed anywhere here her."

"What happened?" Ruthie asked as the boys sat down.

"Megan's parents think Mac got into the accident on purpose and then told him in front of her that he's not allowed to her or be near her."

"They can't do that." Ruthie was outraged by Megan's parents' stupidity. "I'm gonna fix this."

"After lunch." Mac said smiling weakly. Ruthie was furious and she didn't care who knew, Martin on the other hand thought it was hot when Ruthie was mad.

"Mac I'm really sorry that they did that."

"I'm not worried about me; I'm worried how Megan's handling it."

"That makes you a great boyfriend." Martin added making Mac smile.

After lunch they headed to the hospital and Ruthie walked in leaving Martin and Mac alone. She walked straight to Megan's room to see Megan alone.

"Hey Megan."

"Hey Ruthie." She said between sobs.

"I'm sorry about what your parents said."

"How is Mac?"

"He's worried about you."

"I hate my parents."

"He's not giving up on you."

"I thought he would've already broken up with me after last night."

"He would never do that because he loves you."

"I know but how can I see him?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I can't believe my parents won't let me see him, I mean he didn't do it on purpose."

"Don't worry about Mac I'll find a way for you guys to see each other before they leave."

"No you won't." Ruthie turned to see Megan's father standing in the doorway. "Megan is not allowed to see him."

"Why? Is it because they were hit by a drunk driver or because you know that Mac would do anything to take back what happened and have it be him instead of Megan."

"It's because he was driving the car."

"That's stupid, you're stupid."

"It's not stupid that I care about my daughter."

"I want you out of my room and my life."

"What are you talking about Megan?"

"I'm not 5 anymore so you can't decide my life for me. I'm leaving."

"No you're not where will you stay?"

"With me." Ruthie replied shoving it back in Mr. Johnson face.

"Fine you want to ruin your life than go ahead."

"Are you sure about me moving in?"

"My parents will fully understand and now I'm going to tell your boyfriend the good news."

"No just go get him let me tell him."

"Okay." Ruthie ran outside to get Mac. He slowly walked in fearing the worst.

"Sit down we need to talk."


	6. Saying Goodbye

Mac sat down next to Megan's bed not bothering to look at her afraid she was going to break up with him.

"I have good news." He looked in her eyes searching for an answer. "We can see each other."

"What about your dad?"

"I'm moving out."

"No I'm going to let you ruin your life just so we can see each other. You need your parents; you need to stay with them."

"Will you just let me finish?" She yelled at him causing him to sit down. He nodded telling her to continue. "I'm not going to live on streets, I'm going to live with Ruthie if her parents allowed it."

"I don't know Megan." He scratched his head as if searching for the right words.

"It's not your decision, Mac." She struggled to sit up in bed. Mac rushed to help her but she swatted him away. "I'm not helpless."

"I'm sorry if I care about you." Why was she being so difficult? Why all of a sudden was she getting mad at him for caring?

"Yeah well maybe you should stop caring so much."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe we need to take a break." Mac's heart fell. He couldn't believe that what he was hearing.

"Why?"

"Just not until I'm better, I mean we both know that my mother will side with me when she gets back. She loves you and knows that you wouldn't do something that would hurt me." She took a deep breath. "So maybe we should just stick to calling each other weekly until Christmas." He could see the hurt in her eyes. It was breaking his heart that she was hurting both mentally and physically.

"Okay." He had no other choice but to agree. What else was there to do?

"You know this is for the best, right?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. I love you Mac."

"I love you too Megan."

"So I guess I should kiss you goodbye since you probably won't have to time to see me before you leave tomorrow." He kissed her before exiting. As he walked down the hall he could hear her crying. He fought the urge to run back to her and make everything okay but she didn't want him.

Ruthie looked up at Mac and saw how hurt he was. She didn't expect him to be sad when he came out she expected him to be happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Did she tell you?"

"Yeah but I think she'll be staying with her parents." He looked as if his dog just died.

"What did you do?" Ruthie yelled at him people around them starred at the two expecting a fight.

"I cared about her." Suddenly everything made sense to Ruthie.

"I'm so sorry Mac." She gave Mac a hug.

"It's okay. We didn't break up we're just taking a break."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. We're still going to talk just weekly not daily."

"Oh." They got in the car and the ride to Martin's was silent. Ruthie couldn't believe that Megan was capable of hurting someone like she hurt Mac. Ruthie saw Simon's car in the driveway and rushed to her house. She opened the door and flung herself at Simon.

"Simon it's great to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Ruthie." She loved it when her brother was home. Simon smiled down at her sister he couldn't remember when he saw her this happy. "So what's got you in a good mood?"

"Nothing." She smiled her innocent smile.

"Come on that won't work this time."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"But you know you want to." He nudged her in the ribs playfully as Martin and Mac walked in. Ruthie lit up when she saw Martin and Simon instantly knew why Ruthie was so happy. Simon didn't like Martin when they first met because he was dating Cecilia but now that he was dating Ruthie Simon liked him. Maybe it was because Simon still liked Cecilia but he was with Rose now. "It's Martin isn't it?" Ruthie just blushed.

"Hey Simon, how's school?"

"Good and how's baseball?"

"Baseball is good." Ruthie watched as the two guys who she cared so much about made small talk it was quite funny. But then it hit Ruthie that Martin was leaving the next day and she wouldn't see him until Christmas which was almost a month away. She knew that he would have to leave but she didn't think it would come this fast.

"So Ruthie what are you and Martin planning on doing tonight?"

"I don't know."

"I was thinking that we would go out to the mall with Mac and then go out to dinner."

"Doesn't Mac have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah but they're on a break."

"Oh."

"So we should be going." Ruthie literally pushed Martin out of the door. She didn't want Simon knowing everything about Mac when Mac wasn't there to share it. Martin gave Ruthie a weird look. "What?"

"Why did you just push me out of the door?"

"Is it a crime to spend time with my boyfriend who's leaving tomorrow?"

"No it's just that you were kinda of rude back there and you hurt me." He rubbed his shoulder where she pushed him.

"I'm sorry I guess I don't to lose a moment with you before you go."

"No need to be sorry I think it's hot when you're aggressive." He kissed her.

"Shut up." He started the car and made their way to the mall to find Mac. They walked into the food court and found Mac sitting at a table looking very sad drinking a milkshake.

"Can we join you?" Mac looked up and Ruthie saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I guess."

Ruthie knocked on the door early in the morning, she didn't care she wanted to see her best friends before they left. It felt like forever until Martin's dad answered the door.

"Hello Ruthie."

"Hey Mr. Brewer are Martin and Mac up?"

"Yeah they're in Martin's room packing." He motioned her in and shut the door behind her and pointed to Martin's door. Ruthie stopped at the doorway and looked around Martin's room, it was the typical boy's room but she had never seen it.

Martin looked at Ruthie who was admiring his room he didn't want to admit that he was nervous about leaving her but she wouldn't let him stay.

"Enjoying the decorum?" Mac asked acting like his usual self.

"Very funny Mac." Ruthie gave him a hug.

"So he gets a hug before your boyfriend?"

"I can't help it that the ladies love me." They all laughed for the first time since the accident. Ruthie gave Martin a hug and sat down on his bed.

"So can I help with anything?"

"Yeah you can just sit there and grace us with your presence." Mac looked at Ruthie as he said this laughing.

"That was what I was planning on doing anyway." She shot back a victorious smile spread across her face. She leaned against the wall as the two boys packed and laughed at how they were going to explain the changes to their personalities to their friends. When they were all done the trio headed to the airport with Martin and Mac sat in the back leaving Ruthie all alone in the front singing along with Kelly Clarkson.

Ruthie just stood at the gate looking at the ground. She didn't want to say goodbye even if they were going to see each other in a little under a month. Mac was the first to give Ruthie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now Mac I would use this time to see if Megan's worth it."

"I think I'll do just that." He left leaving Martin and Ruthie alone with the awkward silence that was setting in.

"I'm gonna miss you." Ruthie blurted out to break the silence.

"I'm gonna miss you too. I'll call you tonight." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared one last kiss and he boarded the plane. Ruthie looked at him one last time before leaving letting the single tear fall down her cheek and she was back to before he came home, praying and hoping for him to call. "Vicious cycle."


	7. The First Night

Ruthie glanced at the phone. 'Why wasn't it ringing' she thought to herself as And I by Ciara played next to her head. She had been trying to do her math homework for the past 3 hours but the phone kept distracting her. She wanted it to ring, even if he just called to say hi. Maybe he was doing his homework of hanging out with Mac. Simon knocked on her door.

"Hey can we talk?" He leaned against the doorframe just like Martin used to do.

"Sure what's up?  
"It's about you and Martin, I just want to make sure that you aren't rushing things with him. I don't mean to play the older brother card here but maybe you should take things slower."

"I understand what you're saying and I love you for caring so much but I've been taking it slow for the past 2 years and I love Martin. I mean I sit here and pray that he'll call and when he does call I'm so excited." She took a deep breath and the phone rang. Simon watched his little sister's face lit up and it brought a smile to his face.

"Can I talk to Martin?" He joked as Ruthie's face fell.

"Mom wants to talk to you." She tossed him her phone as she fell back onto her bed letting out a long sigh. Simon walked down the stairs leaving Ruthie to herself.

"What's up mom?"

"What's wrong with Ruthie?"

"She thought you were Martin."

"Oh that's right Martin left today, but I need to talk to you. Mary's coming home."

"That's great."

"But Carlos is coming to visit with Charlie."

"Oh."

"So they'll both be there next weekend and well I'll need you home then too."

"Okay." Simon let out a sigh just like Ruthie had moments before. Then he heard the beep. It was call waiting something that the Camdens didn't have growing up and it made life so much better. "I have to go Mom there's a call on the other line."

"Okay I love you Simon."

"I love you too mom." Simon hit the flash button. "Hello?"

"Hey Simon, can I talk to Ruthie?"

"Yeah I just have go back upstairs, hold on." Simon sprinted up the stairs and tossed Ruthie the phone. She knew exactly who it was. "Mary's coming home next weekend and so is Carlos." Ruthie just nodded not wanting to flip out with Martin listening.

"Hey Ruthie."

"Hi Martin."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So what are you up to?"

"Trying to do my homework."

"Same here but it's so hard."

"I know."

"So I was thinking that maybe since my last class before winter break in on Tuesday that I would come home before Mac."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to miss anything."

"Of course I'm sure, I mean I'd give every excuse in the book to see you."

"You're so sweet."

"So I've been told."

"So how's Mac?"

"He's mopey, he doesn't want to do anything. I'm letting him stay with me because he keeps trying to call Megan. Have you talked to her?"

"No I think the two of us need space because I don't agree with what she's doing."

"She's your best friend Ruthie."

"Yeah and Mac is too. I don't like being in the middle."

"I'm glad that I'm not that close to Megan."

"Lucky, I mean I'm the one who has to put up with her flirting with other guys."

"If she does are you going to tell Mac?"

"I don't know, I mean should I?"

"I would but that's just me."

"Okay, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed."

"Night Ruthie I love you."

"I love you too Martin." She hung up the phone and drifted off the sleep dreaming of Martin.

Martin put his phone on the night stand and drifted off to sleep dreaming of sleeping next to Ruthie. It wasn't going to be easy for him not to kiss her, touch her, and most of all be with her. He just missed her like crazy.


	8. Together Again

It was a week before Ruthie's winter break and she was excited. "Martin's coming home in two days!" She exclaimed falling back on her bed. Simon was home for good having switched schools to get away from Rose, Mary and Carlos were here and barely speaking, and Ruthie didn't care. All she cared about was Martin coming home and staying home for a month. That's right a month, and Ruthie was bursting at the seams with excitement. Carlos stood in Ruthie's doorway smiling at how happy she was, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh hey Carlos, what's up?"

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay." Ruthie's smile was so wide that Carlos smiled.

"So you're excited that Martin's coming home."

"In two days, yes I'm so excited. I can't believe it's been almost a month since I've seen him." She hugged Carlos which he gladly accepted with open arms.

"Thanks for the hug."

"No problem. I'm sorry that you're not happy."

"It's okay I mean you couldn't have predicted she'd leave. Plus I still have Charlie." Ruthie could see that Carlos was happy just at the mention of Charlie's name. Her loved Carlos like her own brother, he was always there, he listened and gave great advice.

"Maybe you should move to Glen Oak. I mean it would be closer to the family and you wouldn't be alone."

"Maybe." They sat down at the dinner table and everybody looked really happy except Mary. Ruthie looked at her family with a big smile thinking about what she would do without them. She was happy to have such a big family. She had everything she needed from her family and everything she needed from Martin. Just thinking about him put a smile on her face.

Later on that night Ruthie was lying on her bed thinking about Martin. They both agreed not to call each other so that seeing each other would be even more special. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, and just be with him. He was all she thought about and it was felt like forever since he left. Each day felt like 100 years long causing Ruthie to almost go out of her mind.

Martin sat on his bed thinking about Ruthie and what she was doing at this exact moment. He couldn't wait to see her and he knew the perfect way to surprise her. He was going to see her at school he would come after school and pick her up. It was perfect and he couldn't wait to see her. He fought the urge to call her every second of the day but thinking about Ruthie usually made him think about Megan which made him think about Mac. He should call Mac and check up on him since he hadn't seen him since practice the other day. He picked up his phone and dialed Mac's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mac, how are you holding up?"

"I've been better."

"Are you still coming home for Christmas?"

"No my parents are in the Alps so I'm gonna join them up there."

"Oh."

"But I'll come home for New Years."

"Okay."

"Yeah I want to spend time with my two best friends."

"You big softie."

"Yeah."

"So are you and Megan gonna get back together?"

"I doubt it, she hasn't called in like 2 weeks."

"The phone works two ways."

"I shouldn't have to always call, she knows the number. It's not like I'm pushing her away she's pushing me away."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Just having you and Ruthie is great. I know that I can call you or her and you guys will be there."

"Have you talked to Ruthie?"

"Yes and I'm not telling you anything she said. She asked me not to."

"You're too good a friend Mac."

"I know and you have packing to do so I'm gonna go."

"I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Martin." Martin hung up relieved to know that Mac wasn't going to do something stupid. He realized just how Megan had played Mac and just added to the things he didn't like about her.

Two days later Martin was boarding a plane to go home and Ruthie was getting ready for school. Little did Ruthie know that she was going to see her boyfriend earlier than planed? Knowing that she was going to see Martin Ruthie put extra effort into looking good because she wanted Martin's jaw to drop but in a good way. Simon drove Ruthie to school watching the smile grow wider and wider.

"If you smile any wider your face will crack."

"I can't help it."

"What time is Martin's flight coming in?"

"I don't know he just told me we'd see each other after school."

"Oh well have a good day in school and don't smile too hard."

"Thanks Simon." She hugged him before getting out of the car. Ruthie tried so hard to concentrate all day but she kept thinking about Martin. She didn't eat anything at lunch because she was so excited that he was home for a whole month. The last bell rang and Ruthie rushed to her locker getting her books and rushing to get home. She ran out the door and turned to start walking when she saw a group of girls around Martin. She tried not to look jealous but the minute he saw her, his eyes gleamed and his jaw dropped. He was there in the flesh; she could touch him and kiss him. He pushed his way through the group of girls and made his way to Ruthie. They just looked at each other before he picked her and held her in his arms. She kissed his cheek as they just stood there.

"I missed you so much." He broke the silence solidifying the fact that was really here.

"I miss you too. I mean I thought about you all the time."

"Me too. God I love you." He kissed her feeling their body heat. Just then Megan came up to Ruthie.

"Hi Martin."

"Hi Megan."

"It's nice to see you."

"Ya know that you hurt Mac."

"I didn't mean it, it was all too soon."

"Then you shouldn't have led him on. Come Ruthie let's go." He walked away with Ruthie in toe.

"How is Mac?"

"He's in the Alps with his parents but he'll be here for New Years Eve."

"Good."

"Have I told you how much I've missed you?"

"Yeah but I don't mind hearing it again." She put her head on his arm as they walked.

"So how was it not talking to me for two days?"

"Torture, I had to give Simon my phone so I wouldn't be tempted to call you."

"I know but I actually just thought about seeing you and it made it worth while."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I missed telling you that in person too." He stopped and stood in front of her. He pulled her closer and kissed her with so much passion he took her breath away. He pulled away and Ruthie had to catch her breath.

"Wow." Was all she said as they continued walking, the rest of the walk home was silent. When they entered the house everyone rushed to Martin.

"I'm so glad you're home." Simon said giving Martin a hug.

"Why?"

"Now I don't have to listen to how much she misses you. I mean I love you Ruthie but sometimes you talk just a little too much."  
"Thanks Simon." So after everybody said their hellos and talked Martin just wanted to go home and sleep. So they said their goodbyes and he walked into his house to see it completely different and someone new beside his dad on the couch.

"What's going on?"


	9. Meeting Mrs Brewer

Thx for the reviews especially bruisedpapaya for the nice review. I love getting reviews and hope that you guys like this chapter.

"What's going on?"

"Martin it's not what it looks like."

"Who is she?" Martin asked trying to sound nice but failing miserably.

"This is Monica my wife."

"You're wife?" He asked in disbelief hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes my wife."

"How? When? Why?" He couldn't think complete thoughts at the moment.

"Over Thanksgiving."

"You blew me off to get married. I mean no disrespect Monica but how could you guys do this to me? You didn't even tell me you were dating! I'm your son!" He didn't mean to yell he was just so angry.

"Martin calm down."

"I'm going out." He turned and walked out the door leaving his dad behind with his wife. God even thinking about it made his stomach turn. How could he do that to Martin and most of all his mom? He knew it would happen but he thought his dad will at least ask him. Martin knocked on the door hoping that Ruthie would answer. Ruthie came to the door in her pajama.

"Martin what's wrong didn't you just leave?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Martin what happened?"

"My dad got married."

"When?"  
"Over Thanksgiving, I mean he blew off his own son to get married to some woman I don't know."

"I'm so sorry Martin." She pulled him into a hug and he cried. "It's okay Martin everything will be fine." He just cried while Ruthie held him. Annie walked by the living room and looked at Ruthie and Martin. She was happy that Ruthie was finally really truly happy. Erik came up behind Annie and wrapped his arms around her waist looking at his daughter.

"They're gonna last."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Annie I am. They've been in love with each other since he moved in."

"I know."

"And they love each other as much as I love you."

"Come on let's go to bed." She didn't need to watch her daughter. She trusted her and knew that Martin wouldn't do anything. Ruthie and Martin sat in the living room for hours not talking but holding each other. Ruthie wanted to make Martin's pain go away and I hoped that she was helping.

"Martin I love you." She whispered after he had stopped crying for awhile.

"I love you too and thank you for just being you."

"I'm so sorry. I mean it was wrong but at least your dad's happy."

"I guess."

"I know you don't like it now but you will just get to know her."

"Okay."

"Now don't let this ruin your visit. You're here for a whole month and I want it to be great."

"You just love the fact that I'm home for a month don't you?"

"Yes of course. I mean who doesn't love seeing their boyfriend for a whole month after going a whole mouth without seeing them."

"I get it there's no need for being sarcastic."

"It's in my nature."

"I know."

"So why don't you try and get some sleep." She got up to leave but Martin stopped her.

"Please don't leave me." She knew her parents wouldn't mind and she didn't want to leave him so she cuddled up against him on the couch. It felt great lying next to Martin and for Martin it was comforting to have someone lying next to him.

The next morning Annie and Erik looked in the living room to see Martin and Ruthie fast asleep cuddled against each other and it brought a smile to their faces. They hoped that Martin and Ruthie would realize that they were destined to be together because they loved Martin.

It was the day before Christmas and Martin was still not talking to his dad and it was hurting Martin it was obvious. All the Camden clan was home for the holiday, Matt and Sarah, Lucy and Kevin, Mary and Carlos who still weren't talking because Carlos had moved closer to the family, Simon, the twins, the Coronal, Ruth, and George, and Ruthie. Matt wasn't that thrilled that Ruthie was with Martin but when he saw how happy Ruthie was he came around. The whole family was accepting of them being together; which was a relief to the couple who feared who everyone would react.

"So Ruthie what did you get Martin for Christmas?" Lucy asked being her usual nosy self.

"I'm not telling it's between me and Martin."

"Not one hint?"

"Nope." She smiled at her sister who had to accept defeat. Ruthie just smiled looking at Martin who looked so very unhappy. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

"Where?" He asked sort of angry.

"First I did nothing and don't deserve to talked to like that and second I wanna meet your step mom." She let go of his hand and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She pulled him towards his dad.

"Hello Mr. Brewer."

"Hello Ruthie. This is Monica Martin's step mom."

"Hi I'm Ruthie Martin's girlfriend." They shook hands and Ruthie nudged Martin.

"Hi dad, hello Monica."

"Martin can I talk to you alone?" Monica asked trying to be nice.

"Sure. So what's up?" He asked when they were alone in the kitchen.

"I know you don't know me at all but you're hurting your dad."

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm still hurt over what happened."

"I know but maybe we could try and get along. I mean whatever you want to know I'll tell you."

"Okay." He gave Monica a hug; he looked up and saw Ruthie smiling.

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than anything."

"I'm glad you're happy." The truth was that Martin was only happiest around Ruthie.


	10. Breaking Up and Making Up

Christmas was perfect for the Camdens and Ruthie most of all. She didn't expect such a great gift from Martin; when he handed her the small box Ruthie instantly felt bad for the gift she got Martin. She opened the box and saw the most beautiful necklace inside. She kissed Martin and went into kitchen holding back the tears that she wouldn't let fall in front of him. She didn't know why she was crying for what made her cry.

Martin just left Ruthie to be alone because she had that look on her face meaning she wanted to be alone. So he talked to Simon about nothing special. After awhile Martin started worrying so he went into the kitchen and Ruthie wasn't there. He started worrying and searched the whole house but didn't find her. He went outside and saw here sitting on the picnic table.

"Here you are; you had me so worried."

"I think that we should take some time off."

"What?"

"I mean I'm holding you back; you should be having fun at school and not worrying if you do something that I'll be upset. I mean I'm still a sophomore in high school and you're a freshman in college almost 3000 miles away. I think that you and I both need to think if it's worth it."

"Ruthie don't do this."

"Please Martin just go." He looked her and walked back into the house not even stopping to say goodbye he just kept walking. Matt sent Simon to talk to Martin and he went to talk to Ruthie.

"Why did Martin just storm out of the house?"

"I just broke up with him."

"What, why?"

"Because he gave me this perfect gift and it made me realize that I'm holding him back."

"How are you holding him back?"

"I'm holding him back by being with him. I mean he should be out having fun with his friends not hanging out with a sophomore."

"Ruthie he loves you and you're not holding him back. I think you're just scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are I mean he makes you happy and you make him happy."

When Simon found Martin he was sitting on the steps leading into his house throwing a baseball in the air.

"Hey."

"I just wanna be alone."

"What happened?"

"She broke up with me."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to hold me back."

"Well get up and go tell her that she's not holding you back."

"I tried she doesn't want to talk to me."

"I don't care; now go and get your girlfriend back." Martin just sat there looking at the house.

"No I'm gonna give her time to think. I also need time to think."

"About what?"

"How I'm gonna prove to her that she's worth it."

"You scared me for a minute there."

"You didn't honestly think that I wasn't going to get back together?"  
"Yeah I did."

"Well I'm not going to give up like that."

"Good now come on back to the house."

"I think I'm fine right here."

"No you don't need to think about how to get her back just do it." Simon grabbed Martin's arm and pulled him back to the house. "Now go talk to her." He pushed him into the kitchen where Ruthie and Matt were sitting.

"Hey Ruthie can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." They sat on the picnic table and Martin turned to face Ruthie.

"Okay I think it's stupid; I mean you worth everything plus so much more. I'm not giving up on you."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about breaking up with you; it's just that I don't want to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know it's just that I felt bad for not getting you a better gift and the necklace is beautiful. I just felt like I wasn't good enough."

"Ruthie I love you and even without me you're still worth so much. I mean you got me and my dad talking again. That means something." He wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you too."

"I know and Merry Christmas." They kissed while Matt, Simon, Sarah, and Carlos watched from the kitchen.

"They're gonna make it." Sarah whispered to Matt. "I think they'll be fine."

"Yeah. He's perfect for her."

"And she's perfect for him." Simon turned away from the window and looked at Matt.

"I just got the perfect idea."

"What?"

"Well he leaves in a month right?"

"Yeah."

"And the next they'll get to see each other is Spring Break so why don't you, Sarah, Carlos, and I plan a trip down there and invite her."

"That's brilliant Simon."

"I know."

"So we'll tell them tomorrow."

"Yeah." Matt wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist as they watched Ruthie and Martin talking. "Merry Christmas."


	11. Spring Break Disaster

Okay I know that I update this story a lot but I just love it. I saw the 10/11/05 show and I was shocked when Ruthie finally admitted to have feelings for Martin. But I love writing this story because it's really fun. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm gonna fast forward to Spring Break because I can and I have a lot in mind for this part in the story. This is going to be a short chapter to set up for the next chapter.

The month with Martin flew by and then it was back to playing phone tag back and forth but now they threw Mac into the equation. Mac had a new girlfriend a girl who had gone to high school with them. Now Ruthie was sitting on a plane with Simon heading to see Martin who she hadn't seen in over 3 months.

"So we're meeting Carlos, Matt, and Sarah down there?"

"Yes Ruthie relax."

"I can't; I'm too excited." She gripped her arm rest so hard her fingers turned white.

"Ruthie just listen to music." He handed her his IPOD and sat back in his seat to take a well deserve nap. Ruthie had woken him up 5 hours before their plane was to take off to make sure she had packed everything. She was stressing over seeing Martin because it had been 3 months; a lot can change in 3 months. Plus Ruthie was excited to meet Mac's new girlfriend Lexi. From what Mac had told her she sounded really nice but Megan was also nice. When Ruthie thought about Megan it brought up bad memories; memories of how Megan had used Ruthie to get closer to Mac and then she broke Mac's heart which infuriated Ruthie to no end so she stopped talking to Megan.

When the plane landed Ruthie could hardly contain herself; she was practically jumping up and down as they got off the plane.

"Ruthie stop it's embarrassing." He turned away and saw Martin waving at him with Matt, Sarah, and Carlos close in toe. "Hey Ruthie look over there." Ruthie turned and saw Martin. She rushed over to him as to not cause a scene and jumped in his arms. He picked her up and gave her the most passionate kiss. Simon and Matt turned away in disgust.

"Shut up." Ruthie said still clinging to Martin's arm. She didn't want to let go for fear that this moment wasn't real like it was all a dream.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I want to spend time with Martin."

"We knew that so that's why we're going sight seeing and we'll meet up for dinner."

"Okay. So Martin what do you want today?"

"I don't know."

"I missed you."

"I missed you more than you'll know it." He pulled her closer. "I think we should go hang out with Mac and Lexi."

"Sounds good." The group split up and Ruthie took the opportunity to give Martin a proper hello. It was great seeing him again; it was like they had been apart forever.

When they got to Martin's place they were shocked to see Mac and Megan making out on the couch. Mac had moved in with Martin after he broke up with Megan. Ruthie stood shocked at the door with her mouth open as was Martin's.

"What are you doing here!" Ruthie practically shouted.

"Ruthie I can explain." Megan got up and headed over to Ruthie. But before Megan could say anything Ruthie slapped her.

"You two better have a great explanation."

"Um…We do but maybe you should sit down." They sat down across from Mac. "Um…" Ruthie's phone rang and she answered it. She walked into the kitchen and all they heard was "Oh my god."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mary."


	12. Happy Again

A/N: Sry for taking so long it's just that some stuff came up and I kinda had writer's block.

Going Home Early

Ruthie looked at Martin as the concern washed over his face. She gripped the arm rest as the plane landed. None of the Camden kids had expected their spring break to end this soon but their family needed them. Ruthie still had grasped what had really happened because when Lucy called Ruthie couldn't understand a word of what Lucy was telling her so she just rushed home.

Riding in the cab was unbearable as Ruthie was bracing herself for the worst when Martin grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze hoping to get her to relax. The cab pulled into the driveway and Ruthie rushed into the house hoping that everything was okay and that everyone was ok.

"Ruthie you didn't have to come home." Her mom said giving Ruthie a hug.

"What happened to Mary?"

"She was in an accident."

"Is she okay?"

"She's asleep right now but she'll be fine."

"Did you call Carlos?"

"Yeah he's already at the hospital."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, we were just getting the house ready for the Cornel and Ruth."

"I'll take you to the hospital Ruthie." Martin offered hoping to get Ruthie alone to find out what was going in her head. Ruthie just nodded and followed Martin across the street. "Ruthie what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Mary."

"No something else is bothering you."

"The whole Mac and Megan thing is really bugging me, I mean Mac deserves better than her."

"You can't stop what happens."

"I know."

"I love you." She smiled an instant smile. "I knew that would make you smile."

"I'm sorry that I had to cut our time together short."

"It's ok, your family needs you and you need me, so I'm here."

"I know; it's just that I'm worried about Mary."

"It's okay to worry about your family 'cause if you didn't then I would have to worry." They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Ruthie took a deep breath as they headed to Mary's room.

Carlos was sitting next to Mary's bed holding onto her hand silently praying when Ruthie walked in clinging onto Martin's hand. Carlos nodded his head and went back to praying. Ruthie hoped that this would bring Carlos and Mary back together and that Mary would stay closer to home. She couldn't take her sister lying there unconscious, looking half dead. She rushed out of the room and Martin went after her to comfort her. 'God she can run fast.' Martin thought as he picked up his speed to catch her she stopped to catch her breath and Martin held her close letting her cry into his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay Ruthie. I promise." He kissed the top of her head as they stood in the middle of the hospital parking lot.

"Don't leave me." She whispered into his chest.

"I'll never leave you baby." He wrapped his arms tighter around her trying to comfort her.

They stood there until Ruthie finished crying or at least for now. She just looked at the hospital with wide eyes like it was going to jump out at her. She just clung to Martin not wanting his warmth to go away. She felt instant comfort whenever he touched her and didn't want that feeling to go away. She didn't want him to go away either.

The sun was setting so they decided to go back inside to be there for Carlos. Ruthie wouldn't let out of Martin but he didn't care, he loved that she needed him and that she was letting him be there to help her. Usually she would shut everyone out and deal with whatever was hurting her.

They stopped outside of Mary's room because Ruthie saw that Mary was awake and she was kissing Carlos. Seeing her brother-in-law happy again and her sister happy made Ruthie smile and she wanted to go home. The ride home was silent with Stickwitu playing softly in the background and Martin holding Ruthie's hand smiles on both of their faces.

TBC…The couple goes through the ups and downs of a long distance relationship and a break-up rocks through the family. Hope you like this chapter and yet again I'm so sorry that I took so long, I will try and update more often. Please R&R!


	13. Long Distance Relationship

Ruthie looked at Martin who was leaving to back to school. The week had gone by so fast that Ruthie didn't want it to end. She loved being with Martin and didn't like watching him leave, so she decided that they would say their goodbyes at the house and Martin's dad would drive him to the airport.

"So I'll see you in about 2 months?" Ruthie asked breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between the two.

"Yeah, two months too long." Martin replied hoping for Ruthie to crack a smile. He hated leaving her and he didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this. He never wanted to leave her but school was preventing them from being together 24/7 like he wanted.

He can barely concentrate on his schoolwork and baseball because he was worried about her. He didn't know why he was so worried about her because she can handle herself. He could tell by the look on her face she was hoping that he would change his mind and stay here and if he could he would. That made him think about switching schools; he could easily get into a school closer to her. But what about baseball, was he really going to give up his passion for her? This was one of the many decisions he kept toying with in his head.

"Martin we have to go!" He father called from across the street causing Martin to jump.

"You ok?" Ruthie asked stroking his arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, he just startled me."

"Oh."

"I love you and I'll call tonight."

"I love you too." He pulled her close not wanting to let go. He looked down at her and saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey don't cry over me, I promise the 2 months will go flying by." He kissed her cheek. "Everything's gonna be fine baby, I love you."

"I know I'm just gonna miss you."

"Well if you want too we can always IM each other and text."

"Okay."

"I gotta go but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." They shared one last kiss before Martin ran across the street turning and smiling one last time before Ruthie disappeared into the house. It broke Martin's heart every time he had to leave her but he had to at least finish out the year before he switched schools. Then he came to his senses and he knew he had to be closer to Ruthie, the love of his life.

Martin watched the scenery change and with every passing tree his heart broke even more. He couldn't handle it anymore, something had to be done; he had to stop leaving the one he loved. As Martin was getting his things from the car his cell phone starting ringing, he looked at his phone and saw a text from Ruthie. He smiled and got on the plane to starred out on the runway while sending her a message.

When the plane landed 2 hours later, they had sent 25 texts between them and called each other at 2 times. It was hard hearing the sadness in her voice because Martin was depressed too. He opened the door to his apartment and saw Mac with his head down.

"I thought you'd be with Megan."

"Um…about that Megan and I are done."

"For now." He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Is Ruthie mad at me?"

"No she's more mad at Megan, she thinks you deserve better."

"I told Lexxi."

"And?"

"She's mad at me but we're still together."

"Good."

"So how are you?"  
"The usual."

"I'm sorry but dude you just have to accept it and count the days."

"I know it's hard talking to her because I can hear the sadness in her voice and it breaks my heart."

"She'll be okay, she's always okay after the couple days."

"I know." Martin sat on the couch and set his phone on the coffee table. Mac picked up Martin's phone and looked through his Text Messages.

"Dude you two are hopeless."

"What are you talking about?"  
"You guys can't go 2 minutes without talking to each other."

"Yes we can, its been like 20 minutes."

"Now that's a record."

"Well you tell Ruthie you don't us talking so much."

"She'd kill me."

"I know and I'd laughed."

"Yeah but you guys are in love so what can you do."


	14. The Next Level

Ruthie sat on her bed checking her clock every 5 minutes or so. She could hardly contain the smile on her face and for once was actually truly happy. Today was the day that Martin was coming home for 3 months and that was the longest time since they started dating 7 months ago. But today was more special then the other times he's come home because today was their 7 month anniversary and this time he was actually going to able to spend it with her instead of talking on the phone.

She had gone 2 months without kissing her boyfriend, hugging her boyfriend, just being able to see her boyfriend and it was killing her. She often wondered how Martin did it but just settled on the fact that he was just hiding his true feelings. It felt like time was being slow on purpose as if to torture her and make her wait even longer.

Her phone rang and she lunged at it like she was a hungry lion descending on a dead antelope. She looked at the caller I.D. not recognizing the number at first then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"Upstairs, why where are you?"

"Across the street sitting in my room."

"What are you doing over there?"

"I'm unpacking and getting ready for our date tonight."

"We're going on a date?"

"Ruthie its out 7 month anniversary, did you think we were just gonna watch a movie and call it a night?"

"I don't know, why didn't you tell me we were going out?"

"Its called a surprise."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere nice, so dress nice and don't worry I already talked to your parents and they're cool with it."

"When did you do that?"

"Earlier in the week."

"You're sneaky."

"I know, now I'll be there at 7 so you have 2 hours to get ready."

"Okay."

"We have to be on time and you like to take a lot of time."

"I do not."

"I love you and I'll see you at 7."

"Love you too, bye."

Ruthie sat on her bed looking at the outfits spread across her other bed. She was thinking about which one would get the biggest reaction from Martin. She picked a sexy black dress with black flip-flops. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked good. The clock struck 7 downstairs and she grabbed a sweater in case she got cold.

Martin was waiting downstairs when Ruthie made her way downstairs. Her mom and Lucy stood off in the living room watching the happy couple. Martin picked Ruthie up and held her in his arms.

They shared a kiss before saying their goodbyes and leaving the house. When they pulled out of the driveway Martin gave Ruthie a passionate kiss.

"I missed you."

"You'll never know how much I missed you." They pulled in to the restaurant and shared a wonderful dinner just the two of them. After dinner they headed back to Martin's house to find the house emptied.

They sat on the couch and kissed more passionately with each passing second. Ruthie came to a decision very fast in her head she was going to have sex with Martin and today was the night. She pulled away and turned towards him, she smiled seductively at Martin and he knew what was gonna happen and wasn't sure.

"You sure?"

"Yes Martin I'm sure." She kissed him and he pulled her on top of him taking his shirt off. Soon they were having sex on his couch with the chance that his dad and his step-mom could walk in and ruin the perfect moment. It was perfect, just the two of them confirming their love for each other.

After 2 hours of passionate sex Ruthie fell on the floor, Martin right next to her, chest heaving. She cuddled up next to him and the reality of what happened set in. She sat up and pulled her dress back on got up. Martin quickly got dressed and they walked back across the street.

They sat on the couch acting nothing had happened watching a love story on TV. Her mom walked past and smiled at how happy they looked. Ruthie had fallen asleep with her head on Martin's shoulder and Martin's around her. Martin had also fallen asleep with his head resting on Ruthie. Mrs. Camden threw a blanket around them and went upstairs to go to bed.

"Shouldn't we wake them?"

"Erik leave them, nothing will happen." She kissed him before returning on her way upstairs. Mr. Camden soon followed too tired to worry about his daughter. They trusted them and knew nothing would happen.

The next morning Ruthie woke up and felt Martin's arm around her. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Good morning." Martin woke up and looked at Ruthie she looked beautiful in the morning.

"So how mad do you think you're parents are?"

"Not at all, I think they trust us."

"If they only knew."

"Shh….." She kissed Martin to shut his mouth. "They don't need to know about that."

"They'd kill us."

"Exactly so its our little secret."

"Okay." They stood up and Ruthie walked Martin to the door. They shared a long kiss before her parents came down stairs. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Dinner with Mac later?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll call you later."

"Not if I call you first."

"Bye Ruthie."

"Bye Martin." With more one kiss Martin walked across the street preparing for the worst when he entered the house. He opened the door quietly and his dad looked from the kitchen table down the hall and said hello.

"You're not mad?"

"No Mrs. Camden called and said that you two were sleeping and that you guys need sleep, so no I'm not mad."

"I thought you were gonna kill me."

"I would only do that if I didn't know where you were, but I know nothing will happen."

"You can trust me."

"I know."

"Good."


	15. Future Plans

Its been a week since Ruthie and Martin slept together and Ruthie didn't get pregnant. She was more than relieved because now she wouldn't have to tell her parents that she slept Martin.

Martin knew that they should tell them but agreed with Ruthie that if they were going to they would do it later; he hoped that nobody would find out because if Lucy found out she would tell Mrs. Camden and Mr. Camden.

Sleeping with each other just brought them closer together and Martin was happy and in love. It was a week until Ruthie's 17 birthday and he was glad that he was here to spend it with her.

That made Martin think about switching schools but it was a big decision and thought to maybe talk to Ruthie about it and he had to talk to Mac because he couldn't leave Mac in Florida all by himself. Then Martin felt bad for being caught between the love of his life and his best friend. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

If he choose to stay in Florida then he would be hurting Ruthie and if he choose to switch to somewhere closer to Ruthie he would be hurting Mac. He couldn't make the decision so he would talk to Ruthie about it when he didn't know because today he was going with Mac to pick up his girlfriend from the airport.

Mac pulled up outside honking his horn. Martin walked outside and saw Ruthie leaving her house as well. He called her name, and waved. She smiled and blew him a kiss before getting in the car and leaving with her mom.

"So Martin how was your date?"

"Good."

"Really, at least Ruthie said fantastic."

"When did you talk to her?"

"During dinner when you left to get our pizza."

"Oh, did she tell you anything else?"

"Just that you two had sex. I mean you had sex with Ruthie Camden, the preacher's kid. Do you know what's gonna happen if they find out?"

"Yeah, I'm dead and never allowed to see her."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Then okay, new subject."

"You excited?"

"Yeah, my parents get to meet Lexxi."

"Are you nervous?"

"No cause I talked to my mom and she's really excited. She didn't like Megan and come to think of it my mom loathed her."

"Well she called like all the time and sometimes at the like 3 in the morning."

"Yeah."

"I have to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Do you think I should switch schools to be closer to Ruthie?"

"I think you should really be asking Ruthie that question, I mean she's the one who's opinion really matters, right? But I think you should stay in Florida."

"But then I think I'm hurting Ruthie, I mean I have the opinion to switch to UCLA but I don't know. I don't you to get mad at me and I don't want to hurt her."

"Dude stop worrying. I mean the decision will come to you."

"I don't know."

"So Ruthie's birthday what are we doing?"

"I don't know, something big. I mean she's turning 17 and that's almost 18."

"Yeah did you know that she can get married at 17?"

"Yeah but think about it, I don't think she would want to get married so young."

"True but its something to think about."

"I thought about it but then her parents wouldn't approve so young, after she's graduated high school maybe."

"Yeah, hey isn't Simon coming home?"

"Yeah." The rest of the car ride was silent as the two were lost deep in thought not really want to say what was really on their minds. Mac was worried about his parent's meeting Lexxi and Martin was trying to deciding what to do for Ruthie's birthday.

Mac rushed to the gate to meet Lexxi. He threw his arms around her and kissed his cheek. They made a cute couple and it made miss Ruthie. He couldn't believe that they haven't talked in almost 2 hours that was a record. He wanted to talk to her and something the other night that Ruthie said had him thinking about what's gonna happen she graduates. She's graduating in a year and then off to another school probably New York or somewhere and then what would happen. He didn't want to break up with her but it was bugging him.

Martin sat in the back of the car as Mac and Lexxi laughed and totally forgot that he was there talking about people back at school and the parties that been happening on campus.

When they dropped Martin off he walked over to Ruthie's and walked in. He called for Ruthie and she didn't answer. He checked her bedroom and she wasn't there and she wasn't in the living room and she wasn't in the kitchen so left after talking to Lucy. As he shut the door Ruthie and her mom pulled into the driveway.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk. There's something on my mind."

"Oh okay. How about we go out back?"

"Sure."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well two things. Um…I was thinking of transferring back here to be closer to you, do you think I should?"

"I would love that but you have baseball. I mean I love you and can make it when you're gone. But ultimately its your decision don't let me make it."

"Okay and the second thing and this has been bugging me since the other night, what's gonna happen after you graduate? I mean you'll go to some far off school and I'll never see you. I don't want to lose you; I love you with all of my heart."

"I don't know what's gonna happen after I graduated. I mean I've sent out applications but I haven't decided where I'm going but I do know that no matter what I still want to be with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ruthie you have mail."

"Okay. I'll be right back." She rushed into the house hiding the smile on her face. She hoped it was from Florida State and she was going to surprise Martin if she got in. She grabbed the envelope from her mother and ripped it open.

"I got in!" She jumped around the kitchen, her mother excited as well. Mr. Camden came in and saw Annie and Ruthie jumping around and laughed. "Dad I got in. I got accepted to Florida State."

"That's great."

"Yeah with a journalism scholarship."

"I'm so proud of you Ruthie."

"Thank you. Now I get to go tell Martin." She stuck in paper behind her back and calmly walked outside. Martin looked up at her and smiled. She was obviously excited about something and it was funny how bad she was at hiding it. She handed him the letter and stood in front of him as he read.

"You got in!"

"Yeah, full scholarship."

"This is great, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. So we only have to be apart for one more year then you can see me all the time." Martin jumped up and grabbed Ruthie hugging and kissing her. He was more than excited because now they would all be together.

"We have to tell Mac."

"Where is he?"

"I think he's at his house."

"Let's go, I'll drive."

"Okay." They walked to Ruthie's car and she sped out of the driveway. When they got to Mac's they could barely contain their excitement. Martin was better at hiding it though and you could see right through Ruthie. Mac answered the door and looked at his two best friends like they were idiots.

"What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Kitchen's that away."

"Okay." Ruthie led the way and waited to sit down until Mac came in and gave him the letter. Martin was smiling to himself waiting for his response. Mac read the letter and looked at Ruthie like a little kid on Christmas. He picked her up and whirled her around.

"The three amigos will be together again!" Mac set Ruthie down and looked at Martin. "This is gonna be awesome. We can all hang out, I mean when we don't have baseball and you don't have whatever you have. This is so awesome."

"Yeah it is."

"I can't wait." Martin looked at his best friend and his girlfriend fully content with his life and knew that they could make it one more year.


	16. Happy BirthdayEnding

Ruthie woke up to find a dozen roses spread across her other bed. There was a note on the foot of her bed and when she reached for it she saw a present on the floor. She read the note out loud:

Dear Ruthie,

Happy birthday! I can't believe that you're finally 17, man I feel old. I love you and I have a surprise for you tonight after the party. I hope you like your present.

Love,

Martin

Ruthie smiled as she grabbed the present. She torn the paper and threw the cover of the box across the room. Inside was a Florida State sweatshirt and a necklace. The put the sweatshirt and the necklace and got out of bed. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and the whole family was waiting including Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Mac, and Martin. She smiled at her whole family; they were all here to celebrate her birthday. But she was most happy to have Martin in her life.

"You look good in the sweatshirt." Mac said grabbing some food.

"Hey Ruthie."

"Hey, thank you."

"Its nothing. So after the party I need to talk to you, alone."

"Okay."

"Hungry?"

"Starved." She grabbed a plate and loaded it with food Martin looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Save some for the rest of us."

"Shut up." The whole Camden family sat down all chatting with each other and laughing at each other's jokes and funny stories and Martin and Mac were arguing about some baseball game. It was nice being with the whole family for such a big occasion.

The rest of the day Ruthie spent with Martin and Mac walking around the mall while the family got ready for the party. She couldn't wait to see her friends and couldn't wait to talk to Martin alone.

She wanted to know what he wanted to talk about because she always knew everything that went on in the house even if it was about her. She had been that way since she was younger.

Ah the times she would sit on the stairs and listen in when she should've been sleeping or playing upstairs and all the private conversations that went on behind closed doors. She remembered spending time with Ron when Lucy hid him in her closet and the times she hung out with Robbie.

Robbie was the first kid at the Camdens took in and was Mary's on again off again boyfriend at the time. She wondered what he was up to, it had been awhile since she saw him. Then they took Martin in, his aunt was moving to New York and he wanted to stay here so the Camdens took him in while his dad was in Iraq.

But when Martin's dad came home, it was end of all the late night chats they had shared and midnight snacks he would bring her when she was working late at the kitchen table on school work. And the past year they had become best friends and then Ruthie started hanging out with Mac and Martin and she couldn't ask for more.

But the summer before Martin left Ruthie started to realize that she had feelings for him and it became weird hanging out with him because he and Mac would always hit on other girls in front of her and it hurt.

Then the day Martin left was horrible. Martin was packing and Ruthie was sitting on his bed watching him throw clothes in boxes and others in the donate box. Ruthie was bored so she stood to leave and Martin just let her go. But when he called her later she just blew up at him and they were screaming at each other and he yelled at her.

It took them 2 weeks to apologize and when they did they were still mad at each other. But then the next night Martin called and they talked for 2 hours. It took them awhile to make up but in the end it brought them closer until Lindsey.

When Ruthie found out about Lindsey she was devastated; it meant that Ruthie had no shot in hell to be with him. She moped around the house for days not wanting to talk to anybody not even Mac and when Martin called she simply told him she didn't want to talk to him.

He called back a couple of days later and she wasn't ready to pretend that everything was peachy so she was never around when he called. Martin didn't get the hint and kept calling. She got fed up and told Mac to tell Martin not to call.

Until the week before Thanksgiving Ruthie and Martin barely spoke because she was so hurt by him being with Lindsey. She wished she was Lindsey but knew that Martin didn't have feelings for her so she just simply put her feelings aside and became his friend again.

And now it was 7 months later and they were together. Thanksgiving last year was the greatest and she wants to spend the rest of her life with Martin. She can't wait to be able to see Martin all the time without parental supervision. She didn't regret sleeping without Martin because they both want to be with each other and the only one who knew was Mac and he wouldn't tell anybody if he knew what was good for him.

"Ruthie are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She grabbed Martin's hand as they left the mall.

When they got home the house was buzzing with excitement and Ruthie was giddy because everything was for her. They got into the house and everybody rushed up to Ruthie wishing her happy birthday and handing her presents.

She opened all the presents and they had dinner but Ruthie really wanted to talk to Martin. She waited until everybody was dancing and not paying attention to her to talk to Martin. She glanced at him from across the room and nodded with her head. They went out into the backyard and sat down on the picnic table.

"Ruthie I want to give you something."

"Okay." Martin pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to Ruthie. She opened it and started reading it. Soon after she opened it she started crying because it was so sweet. "Oh Martin that's beautiful. I love you too." She set the card down and kissed him.

"Come on let's go back into the party."

A/N: So that's the last chapter but there's a sequel coming. I hope you guys stay tuned for the next one. I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed this piece and hope you like the next one.


End file.
